Encapsulating packets in a communication system may involve the use of multiple queues for buffering packets waiting to be encapsulated. Packets at different queues, however, may experience different waiting times prior to encapsulation, also known as packet delay variation. Packet delay variation may introduce unwanted jitter into the communication system. Moreover, encapsulation according to known techniques may result in sub-optimal bandwidth usage of a communications channel. Furthermore, packets associated with Internet Protocol (IP) traffic may involve datagrams of variable size, which may affect encapsulation for optimal bandwidth usage. Consequently, encapsulating packets while controlling jitter and enhancing bandwidth utilization has posed challenges.